


[Podfic] Tangled

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] A Little Tied Up Series by Fyre [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Snake Instincts, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:“Is there any aspect of snake… mating that you find appealing?”“Fffffffffu–” Crowley took a slug from the bottle. No fair, turning the surprise-tables on him like that. What the hell kind of question was that to come from an angel? Satan’s soggy sack, a demon could do with a warning.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] A Little Tied Up Series by Fyre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011792
Kudos: 7
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Tangled

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tangled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167062) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Tangled-by-Fyre-emcnei)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/9ocd196cpzdfrfh/GO_ALTU_01_Tangled.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
